Cross-Dressed
by SerenaHikari
Summary: Marco is suspicious about Jean's behavior, so Marco dresses like a girl to spy on him and finds out the truth. (JeanMarco) Fluff. Rated M for language.


**"Jean, my love where are you going?" The freckled boy stared at his boyfriend suspiciously.**

**"Uh.. I have a few errands to run I'll see you later." The sandy blond softly kissed his freckled boyfriend on the forehead and ran off.**

**"Hmm.. That's strange. Jean running off like that. He always walks me home after school.. I wonder what errands he had to do, he never does errands.. all he does is sit on his ass everyday and complains."**

**"Marco are you okay?" The dark brunette turned around to see his two friends. Sasha and Connie.**

**"Oh, if it isn't my favorite couple!" Marco teased.**

**"Say that again and I'm going to shove a potato up your ass bott!"**

**"Jeez, calm down Connie. If you waste my potatoes for that imma have to shove it up YOUR ass." Said Sasha in the most annoyed tone ever.**

**"Um, so guys what's up why are you here?" **

**"Well you was just talking to yourself and it seemed like something was up." Said Connie concerned **

**"Uh.. Well I'm okay. I'm just worried about Jean. He's been acting weird."**

**"Uh.. Weird you say..? I really don't know how to help you there buddy.." Connie scratched his head deep in thought.**

**"Oh I know! You can dress up like a girl and then spy on him!" Sasha said while now, grabbing a bag of cookies from her purse to devour.**

**"W-What?! You're kidding." Marco squeaked.**

**No no no no NO. No way in hell am I dressing like a girl. I mean what is going on in that food loving girl's brain? She's always been on the crazy side but um.. This was something else. Pfft.**

**"..."**

**"Before you can reject my suggestion, why don't you just try it out? It will work, I mean aren't you worried about jean just a little bit? Me and Kris-" The pony tailed girl was cut off by her lover.**

**"Sasha are you freaking nuts!? If a man doesn't wanna become a female let him be a MAN!" Said Connie oh so confidently. **

**"Says the guy that isn't a man." Giggled Sasha.**

**"H-hey!" **

**"Don't worry Marco. Me and Krista will have you covered! We have all types of things that can turn you into a girl. Stuff like Nail Polish, Glitter, Hair accessories, Hair extensions, Pretty dresses.."**

**Sasha babbled her mouth for another 5 minutes listing all the things she and Krista had.**

**Before Marco could talk Sasha pulled him by his arm and dragged him all the way to her house. **

—

**What in the hell was Sasha thinking? What if Jean catches me.. I mean his reaction would be pretty darn funny but it would also be embarrassing.. **

**"There all done! Marco you look gorgeous!" Shouted Krista, she giggled and added a finishing touch of lip gloss on Marco's lips.**

**"Yeah! I would totally date you if you were a chick!" Joked Sasha.**

**It's not too late to turn back, I mean, I don't have to do this.. I'm kind of being forced in a way.. I do have a mind of my own! But.. Jean. I'm worried I wonder what he's doing right now. Right now I'm covered in perfume and make up and I even have this sticky substance these females call "lip gloss" what the hell!? **

**"Heh.." **

**"Me and Sasha just received a call from Connie. He said that he saw Jean in the coffee shop hanging around with Mikasa. Now's your job to see what's up.."**

**"O-okay." I sighed. **

**Why was Jean with Mikasa..? This is too strange. Before me and Jean started dating he had told me he was over her. So I guess I believe him. And he never did nothing wrong for me not to trust him.. So I do. But why is he there with her!? Why did he have to keep it a secret? He lied straight to my face and said he had errands.. **

—

**I scratched my head. God damn this was so fucking hard to comprehend.**

**Mikasa kept giving me annoyed glares at my stupidity. I don't blame her though. I kinda forced her to help me study.. I didn't ask Marco for help because I told him I was capable of doing things myself. I didn't have to study. Gosh.. I'm such an asshole. And now I'm here stuck with Mikasa while Marco is probably home alone.. I just wanted to prove to him.. That I can do good without his help, I wanted to impress him.**

**"Just plug in the numbers with the X, dumbass."**

**I swallowed hard. "I am Ackerman. Give me a break."**

**"We've been going through this for at least an hour now. It's simple High school algebra. You're in college now. I have no idea how you got i-"**

**"Sheesh. Okay I get it."**

**Mikasa gave a half smile and then asked me "So what's the answer?"**

**"Uh.. Uh.. 69?"**

**Goddammit. This is no time for games Jean.**

**"I give up."**

**Mikasa stood up to escort herself out but I grabbed her by her arm and told her to stay. **

**"Please Mikasa."**

**"Okay. But I have to go now. We'll finish this tomorrow. Tomorrow you better be ready!" Mikasa smirked**

**"Uh..okay cool. Thanks."**

—

**Be ready? 69? Tomorrow!? No way. Jean wouldn't have an affair with me. Maybe I didn't get to hear clearly.. Yeah that's it. I didn't get to hear clearly? That's what I get for eavesdropping. **

**Before I could exit out, I bumped into a young man and ironically it was Jean. **

**"Yo! watch it!" **

**I turned around and looked him straight into the eyes as tears filled mine. **

**"Sorry.."**

**"M-Marco?"**

**Surprisingly he recognized me right away. But it didn't matter. I was hurt and I didn't want to talk to him. **

**"Leave me alone, Jean."**

**"Wait! Why are you dressed like a girl? Marco! Were you spying on me?"**

**"Yup. And I heard you say those things. So you can just go on and continue fucking Mikasa, because we're done."**

**Gosh Marco. What are you saying!? You love Jean. You're so attached to him even If you wanted to leave you couldn't.**

**"What..!? Marco what the hell are you talking about!?"**

**Jean grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me out the door.**

**"I'll tell you everything. Just please come home with me." **

—

**"Marco why would you ever think I'm cheating on you? I love you, and only you. You already know that." **

**Tears filled my eyes again, my throat clogged up. I couldn't say a word. I was so disappointed in myself that I didn't trust Jean. He just did all of this to impress me.**

**"No.. Shh don't cry. I should have been honest with you."**

**Jean embraced me and wiped my tears away. The make- up I previously had on now was ruined. He grabbed a tissue and wiped everything away except for the lip gloss. He then lightly traced my lips with his tongue tasting the flavored lipgloss. **

**"Jean.." I whimpered **

**Jean ignored my cry and continued. He slowly pressed his lips against mine and held me as tight as he could. He slowly removed the dress I was wearing and I stood there in my underwear, shirtless.**

**"Don't you ever wear that again."**

**I nodded in agreement and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our bodies were extremely close and I felt the excitement rushing through my body.**

**"Jean.. I love you so much."**

**"I love you too. Marco."**

**Jean led me to our bed and we instantly fell asleep in our bed after we made love.**


End file.
